Jar Jar Binks
Jar Jar Binks, born as Kosa-Yin Hadu and also known as Big Dick Binks, was a Gungan male Dark Jedi cult member of the Believers as well as a military commander and politician who played a key role in the Invasion of Naboo and the rest of the Yuuzhan Vong War. Born as Kosa-Yin Hadu in 4 BBY, the Gungan possessed a genius-like intelligence as well as high force-sensitivity. Because of this, Hadu felt like an outsider even in his youth and had a strained relationship with his parents. After being orphaned and shunned from every Gungan school, Hadu instead hopped between job after job until meeting the unorthodox Kin-Ya Dosun and soon became a student to the like-minded Gungan priest. In about 18 ABY, Dosun was banished by the Gungan High Council for his "heretical ideas" and Hadu elected to leave with Dosun off of the planet out of loyalty, but the pair subsequently disappeared. At some point, Hadu fell to the dark side of the Force and became a member of the Believers, a Dark side cult that was based on the planet Almas. Around 21 ABY, Hadu and the Mon Calamari Dark Jedi Gar Granga were sent by Garvin Delquist, the leader of the Believers, to poison Almas's kaluthin plants as part of a Believer plot to drive the Jedi—who operated a training facility on Almas—off the planet. However, the plot was uncovered by a group of freelance agents, who attacked and defeated Hadu and his Believer compatriots. Regardless, the Believers' actions had also come to the attention of Count Dooku of Serenno as well as the Head of State of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Binks was the first Gungan to represent his people in the Galactic Senate, first serving as a Junior Representative along with Senator Padmé Amidala. Like most Gungans, Jar Jar was lanky and spoke Basic with a unique accent. Despite being naïve and clumsy, Jar Jar Binks contributed greatly to the fate of the Galactic Republic, both for good and ill. He was a General, Representative, and later helped his people colonize the nearby Naboo moon Ohma-D'un. During his career as Junior Representative, he acted as Amidala's proxy and proposed giving Supreme Chancellor Palpatine emergency powers in order to deal with the Separatist Crisis. Biography Early life Born to George R. and his wife in Otoh Gunga, Kosa-Yin Hadu was raised in his family traditions to be a great Whaler as his ancestors had been for hundreds of years. Due to his high force-sensitivity and genius-like intelligence, however, Kosa-Yin was never able to become what his father had wanted him to be. Once, while on an expedition to hunt a whale in the southernmost seas of Naboo, George ordered his son to hold the wheel steady; Kosa-Yin, however, let go. This caused their ship to crash into the whale which resulted in the ship sinking to the bottom of the ocean. A month later, George, Faduna, and Kosa-Yin were all stranded on a desert island. This caused George to lament over what could have been; he called his son an failure and attempted to commit suicide. When Kosa-Yin offered to swim for help, a task which would have taken many years if it was possible at all, George first called him a fool, telling him that he would be eaten within a day, but then had a moment of clarity and told him that it was a good idea. Kosa-Yin was about to jump into the water when George's wife reprimanded him and stopped George from allowing him to do so. Though what happened to George and his wife remained unknown, it was speculated that they died either by Kosa-Yin's hand or some other way. Nevertheless, Kosa-Yin later found his way back to Otoh Gunga alone. Life in Otoh Gunga Banished in all of Otoh Gunga's schools and not able to turn to his parents for guidance, Hadu hopped between job after job throughout his youth. Once, Hadu was working as a street-side shudderup musician when a passerby paid him money to stop the music. That is when he was discovered by local lawbreaker Roos Tarpals. Tarpals was the leader of a small band of young thieves. Kosa-Yin was given the job of distracting security patrols while Tarpals and his gang pulled off various scams. Unlike the other thieves, Tarpals treated Hadu like a valued team member and a friend. This friendship ended when Tarpals enlisted in the Gungan Grand Army. The band soon scattered and Kosa-Yin again began searching for his place in life. Fortunately, Boss Rugor Nass, ruler of Otoh Gunga, arranged new employment for Kosa-Yin, partly out of respect for his parents, and partly on the request of now-Captain Tarpals. When Hadu accidentally freed all of the animals in the Otoh Gunga Zoo Nass sentenced Hadu to six months of hard labor in the Quarry penal colony. Nass commuted the sentence when Kosa-Yin saved him from drowning in an out-of-control Bongo. Hadu also saved the life of Nass's niece, Major Fassa. Fassa pledged a life debt to Kosa-Yin who was embarrassed by her devotion, but excited about a chance at romance. It was at this time that Hadu studied under the tutelage of the like-minded but controversial Gungan priest Kin-Ya Dosun. Joining the Believers In about 18 ABY, Dosun was banished by the Gungan High Council for his "heretical ideas". Out of loyalty towards his mentor, Hadu elected to leave with Dosun off of the planet, but the pair subsequently disappeared. Hadu fell to the dark side of the Force and became a Dark Jedi, and he eventually joined the Believers, a cult that was based in a dark fortress on the planet Almas, in the Cularin system.A Dark Fortress At some point, the Gungan infused the focusing crystals inside his lightsaber with the power of the dark side, causing the crystals to filter powerful dark side energy into anyone who wielded the weapon. Garvin Delquist—the leader of the Believers—tasked Hadu and the Mon Calamari Dark Jedi Gar Granga with killing Almas's kaluthin plants. The kaluthin had been created by the Dark Lord Rivan thousands of years earlier to make Almas habitable, and Delquist believed that destroying the plants would help the Believers drive the New Jedi Order away from Almas, where the Order operated a training facility. A group of Believers led by Hadu and Granga established a temporary camp on an Almas hilltop and erected a tent to serve as Hadu's field office and personal quarters. Using the camp as a base, the Believers attacked kaluthin farms across Almas over a period of three months, poisoning many of the planet's aquifers with a biological toxin and causing large swaths of kaluthin to die. Agitated by the attacks on their crops, some of Almas's kaluthin farmers blamed the New Jedi Order for the death of their plants. In an attempt to further escalate tensions between the farmers and the Jedi, Hadu visited the cantina Building 49-A in the city of Forard and bad-mouthed the Jedi while in the presence of a number of farmers. Personality and traits Kosa-Yin Hadu was an angry individual who was happy to persecute and torture other people in order to achieve his aims. He wore an All-Temperature Cloak and was equipped with both a lightsaber and a heavy blaster pistol. Although he originally studied as a Jedi Padawan, he later turned his allegiance to the cult of the Believers. Relationships Romances Fassa Peppi Bow Embry Briseis Julia Powers and abilities Hadu was able to use the Force to sense things, grip objects, heal himself, augment his fighting spirit, and boost his combat abilities. In addition, he was able to use the powers of Force hatred and Force rage when fighting against his opponents. Hadu was multi-lingual and could speak Gungan and Mon Calamarian in addition to Galactic Basic Standard. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Musicians Category:Gungans Category:Dark Jedi Category:Philosophers Category:Admirals and generals Category:Believers Category:New Republic bureaucrats Category:Yuuzhan Vong collaborators Category:Spies